Epidemiology studies involving multi-institutional recruitment of cancer cases have become increasingly difficult given heightened human subjects and privacy concerns. The Epidemiology and Biostatistics Division within the School of Public Health provides the research experience and technical expertise for the conduct of population based studies, and the Illinois State Cancer Registry (ISCR) within the Illinois Department of Public Health has the authority to identify cancer cases in Illinois for surveillance and public health research purposes. The SPH-ISCR Epidemioiogy Core of this program project brings together these two resources and provides the collaborative infrastructure for the identification and recruitment of cancer patients for the proposed protocols. The objectives of this core will be to: (1) Collaborate with the ISCR to obtain access to private information on eligible cases through the tumor registries and pathology departments at all Chicago area hospitals; (2) Provide trained medical records staff to complete case finding as defined by these protocols through a rapid case ascertainment process; (3) Provide trained staff to conduct the appropriate medical record reviews for projects 1 and 4; (4) Provide datafiles from medical record reviews to projects 1,2,3 and 4, and; (5) Act as a liaison with the ISCR in obtaining relevant data from state databases to support this program project.